In DIAMETER networks, messages and communications between nodes in the network include information identifying the name and location of each node in the network. For example, when a request message is sent to a realm or domain in the network and is routed to the appropriate server, the request message and server's response each include information identifying the client and server, respectively, to each other.
DIAMETER messages exist in the format of request-answer messages. All answer messages travel back to the request source via the same path through which the request message was routed using hop-by-hop transport. When one DIAMETER node needs information from another DIAMETER node, the first DIAMETER node sends a request identifying itself and its realm or domain, as well as identifying the realm or domain of the DIAMETER node from which the first DIAMETER node needs information. The DIAMETER answer message sent back from the DIAMETER node that receives the request will include information identifying the receiving DIAMETER node and its realm or domain.
There are disadvantages associated with providing a requesting node with DIAMETER node identification and location information. This type of information is generically referred to herein as DIAMETER node information. Providing DIAMETER node information to untrusted parties could pose a security risk. By providing an outside node with a DIAMETER node's address, the providing DIAMETER node becomes more susceptible to attacks. Also, it might be desirable for a service provider to withhold information about its network topology, such as the number of home subscriber servers (HSSs) in the network, from its competitors, as an example.
Accordingly, in light of these disadvantages associated with the inclusion of identifying information in DIAMETER messages, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for obscuring DIAMETER node information in a communications network.